Taboo Tattoo
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Con las mejores intenciones, Sing trató de hacer que aquella fecha pasara desapercibida por la mente de Eiji. Y más allá de ello, terminó acompañando al japonés a lo que probablemente sería lo más contradictorio que haría en la vida acorde a su personalidad. ¿A dónde? a nada más y nada menos que trazarse un poema en la piel en honor a Ash.


**Bananitos hermosos. ¡Por fin terminé mi primera historia de BF! Primera y única cosa que necesitan saber de mí: no sé medir la cantidad de palabras que escribo (llevo AÑOS tratando pero por más que me pongo un límite siempre lo sobrepaso y por mucho). Por cierto, no he leido **_**"Garden of Eden"**_** -aún- pero sí he leído de algunas personas -sin ánimo de hacer spoiler- que la personalidad de Eiji cambia un poco (I mean, todavía más pacífico y quizá algo melancólico) y me basé en ello para hacer a "este" Eiji suponiendo que sea verdad aquello.**

**Equis~ "Banana Fish", tanto la trama como sus personajes, son propiedad de Akimi Yoshida.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¿Algún día...podrías enseñármelos?— Sonrió Eiji colocando frente a Ash el desayuno recién preparado para el neoyorquino.

— ¿A qué te refieres, _onii-chan_?—La sonrisa del japonés se desmoronó. Sabía cuánto le irritaba que lo llamara así, y tampoco terminaba de acostumbrarse. Esto pasó desapercibido por Ash quien veía su reflejo en la cuchara de metal terminando de reacomodar algunos mechones de su cabello recién lavado y comenzó a remover la comida en el plato con la misma inspeccionando su contenido.

— Ya sabes. — Sondeó Eiji dejando a un lado el trapo con el que pulía la mesa del comedor y apoyó sus brazos sobre esta dejando caer su barbilla sobre estos empleándolos como almohada. — A tu piel. — Especificó. — Me refiero a lo que hay en ella.

— ¿Cicatrices?— Ash se arremangó apenas unos centímetros la manga izquierda aun sosteniendo la cuchara. —El otro día en el desayuno te pusiste a contarlas.

— Eso no.

— ¿Entonces?— Eiji frunció el ceño sin alejar su mirada del rubio.

— No me vas a decir que no tienes _algún_ tatuaje oculto por ahí.

— ¿Por qué supones que tengo tatuajes? — Le recriminó sorprendido apuntándolo con su cubierto de metal.

— ¿Eh? es que...bueno...siempre...— Tartamudeó bajando su rostro centímetro a centímetro hasta que sólo podían verse sus ojos.

— Es por eso que odio Hollywood. — Limpió los restos de comida de su boca con una servilleta de papel y continuó. — Pintan a los americanos de una forma bastante dramática para mi gusto. No todos en las pandillas tienen los brazos pintarrajeados o con símbolos de calaveras o con los nombres de sus madres. — Explicó en un tono gradualmente más gentil al advertir que al inicio podía haberse interpretado como un reproche en contra de las palabras de Eiji.

— Disculpa. Quizá sí se me fue mucho la imaginación.

— No hay problema. Aunque no te niego que un par de veces llegué a pensar hacerme uno. Uno discreto, en realidad. — Eiji acercó su silla a la mesa, intrigado.

— ¿¡De qué!? ¿¡Cuándo lo harás!?

— Una pistola. — Una vez más, la expresión ensombrecida del japonés se vio opacada por una nueva de incredulidad que se formaba en el rostro mientras el rubio se burlaba. — Si dentro de cinco o diez años sigo vivo, lo consideraré.

— No digas eso. — Imploró levantando la voz a lo que Ash colocó un dedo índice frente a los labios pidiendo que bajara la voz recordando que algunos chicos de la pandilla se habían quedado a dormir en la sala. — Aún así, ¿una pistola? ¿no estás un poco, cómo decirlo, "harto" de ellas?

— En parte. — Dio un sorbo a su café y continuó. — Pero a diferencia de otros niños, yo tuve que aprender a usarla prácticamente al mismo tiempo que me aprendí las tablas de multiplicar. Quisiera o no, mi primer trabajo implicaba usar un arma. Y a la larga también aprendí a defenderme con una. Creo que me define bien. — Eiji no se percató inicialmente lo mucho que aquella visión de Ash sobre sí mismo había causado tensión en su sistema nervioso hasta que un ardor recorriendo su espalda lo obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento. Desvió su mirada y se acercó a la estufa llevando la taza de Ash consigo para servirle más café.

— Entiendo lo que dices. — Vertió el líquido con diligencia. — Pero si a mí me preguntas, no creo que una pistola te represente.

— ¿Ah? Es extraño que me lo digas. Todo el mundo dice que escuchar mi nombre es lo mismo que pensar en un arma.

— Eres más que eso. No es que tomes un arma por gusto. Es porque no tuviste otra alternativa en el pasado. — Eiji colocó de nuevo la taza de café en la mesa, anunció que se retiraba a hablar por teléfono con Ibe-san y arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Ash las pocas o muchas veces que el rubio regresaba a dormir. Ash pasó una mano por su cabello tomando el periódico que una hora antes Eiji intentaba leer, pero antes de posar su vista en los encabezados de la primera página, llamó al japonés por encima del periódico olvidándose de la gente que dormía a pocos metros.

— ¡Ei~ji ¡Cuando vaya a Japón, hagámonos un tatuaje juntos! Claro, si es que no te asustan las agujas, _onii-chan_...

**.**

**…**

**.**

Aquel aparente "sueño", que no era otra cosa más que el recuerdo de una de las últimas charlas que había tenido con Ash, se iba disipando a cuentagotas de su mente, dejando este último comentario de Ash como eco que ayudaba al chico de ahora veinticuatro años a darse cuenta que gradualmente iba despertando minutos antes de que sonara la alarma.

_—"Hagámonos un tatuaje juntos."_— Recitó de memoria con desdén mientras tomaba su celular apagando la alarma anticipándose a que sonara.

El rechinido de la puerta llamó su atención, dejando entrever a Sing quien comprobaba con sigilo si su compañero de vivienda seguía durmiendo. Eiji ladeó su cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa nostálgica al menor.

— ¿Estás...?

— Pasa, Sing. Estoy despierto. — De un solo movimiento, ladeó sus piernas con fuerza bajándolas de la cama y enderezando su torso. Sin mirar hacia el suelo, tentó con los pies hasta que ubicó con el tacto sus pantunflas y se las colocó, percatándose de cómo Sing cerraba la puerta tras él y se acercaba.

— ¿Descansaste?

— Lo normal.

— Ibe-san me dijo que hoy tienes el día libre del estudio de fotografía. — Eiji estiró su brazo tomando su celular y miró la pantalla con cautela por si sus ojos aún no se habían acostumbrado a la luz que desprendía. Miró la hora. Miró la fecha. Releyó la fecha y el año. — Y hoy tampoco trabajo así que ¿qué te parece si desayunamos afuera? De todas maneras, el refrigerador está prácticamente vacío, je. — Releyó la fecha una vez más. Ese tono forzado que arrastraba en las palabras ahora comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

— Hoy es 20 de diciembre, Sing. — Eiji cubrió su boca con las manos, con la mirada perdida hacia la foto enmarcada de Ash, Eiji, Sing, Ibe-san, Max y Jessica que colgaba a un lado de la ventana. Sing se sentó a su lado tomando cierta distancia. Tal parecía, su noble plan de distraer a Eiji ese día lo más posible había fallado si quiera antes de comenzar. — Más o menos a esta hora, Ash estaba muriendo, solo, sin que lo supiéramos hasta después. — Sing estrujó las sábanas entre sus puños, ante el vivo recuerdo en el que tan solo unas horas después de despedir al japonés en el aeropuerto, su gente le notificó que Ash había perdido la vida, y peor recuerdo al enterarse por culpa de quien había sido.

— No lo sabíamos. Y tampoco podíamos hacer mucho. — Giró su muñeca para observar una cicatriz con la que llevaba la mitad de su vida. Cicatriz que Lao le había causado cuando eran niños. Eiji notó este gesto, prediciendo lo que el chico diría.

— No eres responsable por lo que Lao haya hecho. — Se adelantó tomándolo por la muñeca y girándola de nuevo para que el menor dejara de enfocar su mirada en esta, y dejara a un lado el sentimiento de culpabilidad que siempre se apoderaba de él cuando lo hacía. — De cualquier manera, él también pagó por lo que hizo. — Confesó un tanto cruel.

— Tal vez algún día aprenda a dejar de sentirme así. — Colocó las manos en las rodillas y se impulsó en estas para ponerse de pie. — Pero el hecho es que no hay nada para desayunar. Salgamos. — Imperó dando unos pasos hacia atrás y tomando del perchero la chamarra habitual de Eiji lanzándosela a la cama.

— Estaré listo en diez minutos. — Regresó su mirada hacia aquella foto, repasando una vez más las facciones del rubio que había muerto hacía cinco años. El recuerdo de aquel "sueño" se agolpó en la memoria, amplificando su nostalgia y sobretodo, aquella última frase que zumbaba en los oídos. Hizo memoria de cuánto dinero tenía en su billetera. Tomó su chamarra además del resto de su ropa casual y se dirigió hacia el baño. — Sing, después de desayunar, ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar?...

**.****  
****...****  
****.**

— ¿Dónde se metió Eiji?— Sing se acercaba con cautela a los locales cercanos mirando por el resquicio de las ventanas para comprobar si el aludido estaba dentro de alguno de estos. Apenas habían puesto un pie fuera del restaurante de comida tailandesa, Eiji comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la estrecha acera de aquel barrio solitario. Sing lo había seguido por detrás incitándolo a decirle a dónde se dirigía o, en su defecto, qué buscaba y así convencerlo de que lo ayudaría a encontrar lo que fuese aquello que lo tenía inquieto. Pero Eiji sólo le respondía con frases cortadas como "nada, sólo..." para seguir leyendo los carteles a los alrededores. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, al cruzar la calle y el japonés adelantarse, el menor lo perdió de vista pero estaba seguro de que no había podido ir tan lejos basándose en la velocidad que llevaban en los últimos minutos. — Y tanto que me dijo en la mañana que lo acompañara y es el primero que me abandona.

Una sombra al frente de él que se ensanchaba conforme se acercaba hizo que reaccionara apenas a tiempo para colocar las manos frente a él y acolchar su choque contra ese gran objeto, el cual vio que era un poste con un cartel en el cual se asomaban unas rosas con espinas y unas letras escritas en una tipografía apenas inteligible y rodeado por luces neón parpadeantes. _"Lux flesh";_ un local de tatuajes (y tés hindúes los domingos, por si se te ofrecía).

— ¿Huh?— Refunfuñó dándole una patada infantil a aquel poste. Giró desganado su cabeza hacia la ventana con la cortina apenas entreabierta. Se rió consigo mismo bajo la ilusión de haber visto a Eiji dentro, hablando con el que suponía era el dueño o al menos un trabajador del lugar. Por favor, se trataba de Eiji Okumura, quien primero se enterraría a voluntad propia una jabalina en la pierna antes de... ¿eh?... ¿pero ese no era el cabello del japonés algo crecido, sujetado sutilmente en una coleta de caballo? ¿Y también el jersey que llevaba cuando no tenía ganas de arreglarse?...— ¡EIJI!— Se agolpó contra el vidrio y entrando, sobresaltando a ambos y poniendo de mal humor al acompañante de su amigo.

— ¿Sí te encargo que no golpees la ventana así?— Exigió el dueño pero el chico lo ignoró.

— Me siento obligado a preguntar y me da miedo lo que vayas a responder pero ¿qué haces aquí? — Agitó la cabeza reevaluando la pregunta y adelantándose a la obvia suposición de por qué estaba ahí. — ¿No se supone que ustedes los japoneses tienen una posición de rechazo hacia los tatuajes?

— Sí, pero eso no significa que lo tengamos prohibido. Si lo quieres, lo haces y ya. A quien le dolerá es a mí. A nadie más. — Eiji suavizó su expresión, le sonrió a Sing y sacó un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón sin abrirlo. — Hice el boceto antes de que saliéramos a desayunar. — Sing pestañeó perplejo. Claro que nadie tenía prohibido hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Era simplemente que Eiji jamás había expresado su deseo por modificarlo, y mucho menos con algo permanente. — Sing, es algo que realmente quiero hacer.

— Necesito seguir contándote lo que haremos.— Irrumpió el bonachón hombre con la poca paciencia que le quedaba desvaneciéndose, en quien por primera vez Sing se fijó a detalle desde que había cortado la conversación de aquellos dos. Llevaba los brazos atiborrados de tatuajes, prácticamente no había piel en ellos que no estuviesen pintados. Aunque el torso y cuello aún eran visibles. — Tengo un cliente en unas horas, ¿puedo o van a seguir...?

— No. Siga por favor. Estábamos hablando del precio, o eso creo. — Borró su sonrisa para fijar de nuevo su atención en aquel hombre, confiando en que su amigo no haría más escándalo. El menor se quedó unos segundos de pie en el mismo lugar. Cubría de lejos su boca con la manga de su chamarra sin tocarla, hábito que había adoptado cuando estaba confundido o nervioso. No estaba para nada seguro de lo que Eiji estaba a punto de hacer, pero si algo le habían dado los años y los estragos de comenzar a ser una adulto era convicción en lo que decidía así que ya no había punto de retorno. Eiji lo haría.

— Luego no vengas a quejarte. — El chino sopló sus manos frotándolas. La mañana no había dejado de ser helada. Se paseaba divagante por el estudio mirando la exuberante cantidad de frasquitos con tinta que había en las repisas mientras escuchaba por detrás la conversación de los otros dos. Se sintió mareado cuando llegó a la gaveta en donde estaban las jeringas. Tragó en seco y cerró sus ojos un momento recargándose en una vieja rockola que había frente a la gaveta.

— Le dijiste al llorón de tu amigo que traes un boceto. Necesito verlo. — Sing gruñó internamente, y estaba a punto de replicarle cuando, bajo una rápida evaluación de su cuerpo, este le indicó que aún no se había recuperado del bajón se sangre causado por el susto de ver las agujas. El japonés rodó los ojos divertido ante la pequeña riña entre su amigo y el dueño del lugar.

— Este es. — Los años trabajando como fotógrafo con Ibe-san le habían dado algo de experiencia en el arte del dibujo, pero aún así necesitaba que un experto rehiciera el diseño para que quedara como él deseaba que se viera. Desdobló la servilleta en su mano y la entregó con sumo cuidado al tatuador. Esperó en silencio a que este terminara de inspeccionarlo.

— Es...interesante. — Al escuchar esto, Sing se alzó de puntitas en un intento por ver el boceto sin que se dieran cuenta pero la ensanchada espalda del hombre no se lo permitió. Ya podía culpar a su orgullo de tener que esperar a que terminaran para poder enterarse de cuál sería el dibujo que Eiji llevaría en la piel por el resto de su vida.

— Gracias.

— Dame unos minutos. Haré una copia de tu diseño pero necesito que me vayas diciendo si va quedando como lo quieres. — En esto se llevaron diez minutos, minutos en los que Sing trataba en vano de leer algunos de los frascos de pintura los cuales extrañamente parecían estar escritos en vietnamita. — ¿Está bien así? — Eiji no respondió. Delineó con la mirada el detalle de mayor tamaño que destacaba en el diseño. _"Es Ash",_ susurró con dulzura su mente y el japonés asintió mostrándose de acuerdo tanto con esa voz interna como a lo que le acaba de preguntar el mayor.

— ¿Dónde me coloco?

— Estás bien en ese asiento. Iré por los frascos de tinta. — El hombre parecía hacer malabares con sus dedos, abriendo y mezclando los frascos mecánicamente con la experiencia de los años así como conectando la maquina y abriendo el paquete con la aguja, mostrándole al chico que era nueva, para más confianza de Eiji.

— Te espero afuera.— El menor resopló hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos y dirigiéndose hacia la sala de espera al otro lado de la cortina.

Jugueteaba con las llaves con la esperanza que el ruido que provocaba el choque de estas apaciguara el ruido de la máquina con la que la piel de su amigo estaba siendo entintada apenas a los dos minutos de haber salido y cruzado esa cortina. De vez en cuando, resonaba un quejido de dolor y un "lo siento" de parte del japonés.

_— "¿Quieres que nos tomemos un descanso de cinco minutos y seguimos?"_

_— "Siga, por favor."_

Tras un total de treinta y cinco minutos, reinó el silencio del otro lado de la cortina. Sing se guardó las llaves en la chamarra asegurándose de que no provenía más ruido. Se puso de pie, dio un gran bostezo aprovechando para destensar sus extremidades y caminó hacia la cortina. El mayor lo sorprendió al correr primero la cortina. Le sonrió socarronamente y caminó hacia el mostrador de la entrada para buscar una nota de pago y una hoja con indicaciones de cuidado. Sin esperar invitación, el más joven se acercó a su amigo quien se colocaba de nuevo con precaución su camisa. Tomó asiento donde se encontraba el tatuador anteriormente. Eiji parecía tranquilo y feliz, pero sobretodo, su semblante parecía decir que inconscientemente buscaba a alguien, y no era un secreto para nadie. Aun con una vida normal, el alma de Eiji se quedó buscando y esperando la de Ash.

— ¿Dolió?

— Yo diría que ardió. — Rió mientras se retiraba los humedecidos mechones de cabello adheridos a su frente. — Me dolieron más las heridas de bala y navaja que recibí en América. — Confesó.

— ¿Satisfecho?

— Bastante. Me siento mejor que en la mañana, de hecho. — Respiró hondo, jalando oxigeno, y más que eso, alivio. — Fue algo que se me ocurrió apenas en la mañana, sí. Pero ahora siento que era algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo. Por eso estoy seguro que fue una buena idea.

— No quiero pensar en la cara que pondrán tus padres e Ibe-san cuando lo vean. — Sing golpeó su frente a lo que Eiji sonrió moviendo poco a poco sus entumidos hombros.

— Esto es algo de lo que se _puede_ pedir perdón, no permiso. — El chino enarcó una ceja inspeccionando fervientemente los brazos de Eiji o cualquier parte visible de piel. — Por cierto, ¿y el tatuaje? — Tal parecía que no se había percatado del momento en el que su amigo se había colocado de nuevo su camisa.

— Está en la espalda. — Acompañó esta respuesta señalando dicha parte del cuerpo con el dedo pulgar. — Adelante. — Invitó sabiendo de sobra que la siguiente pregunta del chico era si podía mostrarle el tatuaje. El joven se encogió de hombros mientras veía como su amigo se subía con cuidado la camisa sin quitársela, sólo lo suficiente para que el entintado se viese e irguiéndose ligeramente hacia adelante.

— Eso es...— Sing se quedó impávido. Primeramente, trató de buscarle un significado al diseño, pero de la misma manera comprendió que sería sólo hasta que Eiji se lo explicara que podría entenderlo, y quizá hasta comprender qué había llevado a su amigo a tan radical decisión. — De todas las cosas que pensaría que te tatuarías, jamás se me habría ocurrido un arma. No me malentiendas. Te queda... ¿bien? no muy tu estilo pero se ve bien. — Diligentemente, delineó el tatuaje con sus dedos por encima sin tocarlo, el cual estaba cubierto por papel playo para que este no se infectara.

— Ya me esperaba que dijeras eso. Quizá pensaste en algo trillado como un ancla o una frase sacada de internet o de un libro o una canción. — Acusó sin sentirse en realidad ofendido si en realidad era eso lo que se había imaginado Sing.

— En realidad no pensé en algo en particular. Ya de por sí esta idea era algo confusa y bizarra viniendo de ti que no sabía qué esperar.

— En eso tienes razón. — El menor siguió contemplando los detalles en la espalda de Eiji mientras este acomodaba los frascos de tinta en una línea recta sobre la charola frente a él, esperado a que Sing terminara de mirar el tatuaje junto con las preguntas correspondientes que de antemano sabría que vendrían.

— ¿Por qué una pistola?

— Porque hace mucho tiempo, Ash me dijo que la gente lo relacionaba mucho con una. — Aclaró con dolo, como si un yunque cayera sobre él a cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. Y no era precisamente el peso de estas. Era más bien lo pesado del recuerdo de una persona que Eiji creía que viviría para siempre y que ya no estaba. — Las armas sirven para matar, pero también para proteger. Y la mayoría de la gente sólo vio esa parte sadista de Ash. Así que sí, al final entiendo por qué lo primero que piensas cuando recuerdas a Ash es una pistola, pero para mí es porque estaba en balance siendo un perpetrador y a la vez un salvador.

— Fuimos afortunados en ver las dos caras de Ash, ¿eh?— Sing sonrió sin dejar de delinear ahora con la mirada aquella imagen que había adoptado un nuevo significado.

— Ash tenía varias caras pero esas eran las que más lo identificaban en público, supongo.

— Como la un líder pandillero que le temía a las calabazas.

— ¡Oye! No digas eso en alto. Ash se enterará que te conté ese secreto y vendrá en la noche a asustarme. — Bromeó.

— Pero, Eiji...

— ¿Hm...?

— ¿Por qué hay un casco de soldado encima de la pistola? — En efecto, esta se posaba encima del arma, ligeramente ladeada y en colores de camuflaje.

— Simple. — Se contradijo, pues ralentizó bastante su respiración, permaneciendo con los labios apretados hasta que agarraron algo de color. Se mantuvo inerte, y miró a Sing por el rabillo del ojo antes de responder. — Porque en otro contexto, Ash habría sido un buen soldado, como su hermano. Toda su vida tuvo que pelear, así que lo traía en la sangre. — Ash, hacia el final de su vida, había sido un soldado al que malentendieron. Uno que disparó bala tras bala sin que el pulso le temblara, y sin fallar una sola vez. Pero no precisamente por tener sed de sangre. Sino para que, irónicamente, cesara el derramamiento de esto. Para detener la locura que esa droga maldita provocaba sin distinción.

— ¿Tú crees? — Obtuvo una rotunda afirmación por parte del japonés. — Creo que es cierto. Pero aún siendo el mejor soldado de su pelotón, me imagino que sería el dolor de cabeza de los generales porque no puedo imaginarlo comportándose. No sería muy del estilo de Ash.

— Probablemente sería de esos que termina armando juegos de cartas en las noches en donde apuestan las pocas pertenencias que tienen, y claro que él se las ganaría todas.

— Eso es seguro. — Ambos rieron. En otras circunstancias, el hablar tanto de Ash imaginando cómo sería si estuviese vivo, haría que el estado anímico de ambos jóvenes se escurriera entre los dedos a la vez que los aguardaría un incómodo silencio. Pero en esta ocasión, lejos de ser perjudicial, estaba siendo sorprendentemente terapéutico. Burlarse (no enserio) del rubio y de cómo sería si otro destino le hubiese aguardado, era lo más cercano a convocarlo, y que, donde quiera que estuviese, escuchara de su viva voz cómo su amada gente aún no lo olvidaba y no tenía intención de hacerlo. — Me convenciste. El casco de soldado fue un buen detalle.

— Lo sé. — Se vanaglorió guiñando un ojo y recuperando el aliento. — ¿Ya terminaste? El dueño estará esperando a que le pague y nos vayamos de una vez.

— Pues que espere sentado. — Soltó lo suficientemente audible adrede para que el hombre los escuchara tras la cortina y por encima de la música a bajo volumen que aún provenía de la rockola.

— Guarda silencio, ¿o quieres que por tu culpa me suba el precio?— Reclamó frunciendo el ceño.

— Que se atreva y se las verá conmigo. Que haya dejado las pandillas no significa que ya haya olvidado cómo pelear. — Volvió su atención a la espalda de su amigo. — Espera, esos son ¿pájaros?— Sing entrecerró los ojos y se acercó para apreciar de cerca el resto del tatuaje. Se había equivocado. — ¿Plumas? — Susurró más a manera de afirmación que de pregunta. De aquella pistola, salían unas cuantas plumas (presuntamente de ángel más que de un ave, o quién sabe). Contó cinco en total.

— Eso quizá puede que sea _cliché_ pero era necesario.

— ¿Hay alguna razón especial por las que hay cinco plumas? ¿O son las que dibujaste en el boceto y ya?

— Esto es como un poema dibujado en memoria de Ash. Por supuesto que todo está fríamente calculado. — El chico se ensombreció. Sonaría absurdo pero Sing no se había percatado de ese detalle hasta que el japonés lo mencionó. Su tatuaje era puramente relacionado al rubio. Eiji no se había tatuado algo aparentemente personal. Pero sí importante, indiscutiblemente.

— ¿Entonces?

— Puede sonar extraño. — Esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que perdía la atención en el pequeño frasco de tinta amarilla frente a él, el que hacía unos minutos había acomodado en fila con los demás. El amarillo más brillante de todos los que podía haber elegido, y aquel con el que estaba mayormente detalladas aquellas plumas en la espalda. — Pero yo lo llamo "las etapas de duelo de Ash".

— No entiendo.

— No te culpo. No es algo que él me haya dicho. Es más bien algo en lo que pensé demasiado cada vez que veía cómo él regresaba con las playeras manchadas de sangre. — Tomó el frasco amarillo, jugueteando con él cuidando que no se cayera. — Cada pluma representa las veces que Ash moría, por así decir, cuando era obligado a pelear innecesariamente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— La primera vez que moría era cuando escuchaba el gatillo cargarse, la segunda cuando lo apretaba ligeramente provocando el sonido inicial, el tercero al ser llenado por el olor a pólvora de la bala que acababa de disparar, y la cuarta, al escuchar el cuerpo de la persona frente a él caer o en agonía. — Sing admiraba a Ash, eso era de conocimiento público. Sin embargo, era probable que es misma admiración le haya atado una venda en los ojos, pues él, por más que intentaba recordar fugazmente los encuentros callejeros en los que coincidieron, nunca pudo darse cuenta de lo que su amigo le contaba acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio. Era eso, o sencillamente Eiji era quien mejor entendía a Ash en el mundo a pesar de no haberse criado en el mundo callejero.

—Eiji...

— Comprendí que Ash odiaba agarrar un arma. Le quemaba tomarla pero no es como si tuviese otra alternativa.

— Eso es...

— ¿Conmovedor? ¿Cursi?

— Sólo sé que Ash estaría feliz de saber que hubo alguien que realmente lo conoció y que no le temió. — Sing había recorrido con la mirada cada pluma a la vez que Eiji exponía el significado de estas, sobrando una. — ¿La quinta pluma, entonces?

— No tiene que ver con lo que te dije, o no del todo. — Apretó el frasco hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron color blanco. Y lo dejó finalmente de regreso en la charola a la vez que respondía. — Es esa libertad que quiero pensar que ahora tiene. Ash no pudo tener la libertad de cambiarse el nombre y comenzar de nuevo en una nueva ciudad, así que me obligo a pensar que ahora está bien. — Al escuchar esto, el menor pudo notar cómo, aunque en la misma hilera que las otras plumas, la quinta se encontraba unos centímetros más alejada de las otras cuatro. Ajena, entonces, a todo ese mundo de odio en el que el rubio vivió.

— Ahora te creo. Valió la pena que te hicieras ese tatuaje, supongo. Si Ash lo viera, te aplaudiría en burla exclamando que está sorprendido porque no lloraste ni una sola vez. — Sing hizo una pésima pero bienintencionada imitación de la reacción del rubio basado en lo que acababa de decir. — ¿Dónde estará? — Masculló para sí mismo intentando imaginar si Ash realmente podía verlos o escucharlos desde algún lugar o por algún medio.

— Yo no creo en un cielo a donde vamos al morir. Pero la única razón por la que me gustaría, y quisiese que existiera, sería para creer que Ash está allá, que ya no corre peligro.

_—" Je, en la mente de Eiji nisiquiera cabe la posibilidad de que esté en el infierno. Mejor no se lo digo. "—_ Vamos a pagarle al ogro ese y vamos a comer.

— No hace ni hora y media que desayunamos.

— Se me abrió el apetito. Por alguna razón me siento de buen humor. — Confesó mientras le ofrecía la mano a Eiji para ayudarlo a levantarse. Eiji bajó de nuevo su camisa y tomó la mano de Sing.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde paseando, y en la noche recibieron una videollamada de algunos miembros de la pandilla americana. Parecía que aquel día, en el aniversario de la muerte de Ash, el destino había conspirado para que se llamaran, que no estuvieran solos, que se consolaran entre todos. Sing inclusive acusó a Eiji, no dejándole más remedio que tener que enseñarle su tatuaje a los chicos.

No era secreto que la vida de Aslan era catalogada, hasta la fecha, como un _tabú_. Una persona que había hecho cosas horribles a lo largo de su corta vida. Que había hecho cosas imborrables e imperdonables.

Y la verdad es que su vida sí era un _tabú_. Pero no por esas razones. Muy poca gente (de las miles que se enteraron de su historia una vez que falleció) sabía de los abusos que había recibido, de las veces que vio a gente morir cuando no era su momento, y de la gente a la que se había orillado a alejarse para que estas no acabaran muertas. Nadie habló de lo lastimado que estaba, principalmente porque Ash detestaba el papel de víctima.

Ash hizo cosas imborrables, ya se dijo. Y no en connotaciones precisamente negativas. Dejó una huella en la vida de varias personas. Personas que descubrieron que el adolescente podía sentir como lo que era, un adolescente, obvio. Que podía reír, que se daba la libertada de bromear, que quería y podía aprender más idiomas porque su coeficiente intelectual le daba para eso de sobra, y sus ganas de recorrer el mundo también. Un chico que, cuando la persona correcta (Eiji) lo acorralaba, se desmoronaba por una noche exponiendo sus miedos y hasta sus arrepentimientos.

Y ahora viviría de manera indeleble en la piel de Eiji Okumura, quien se vería al espejo todos los días y vería el homenaje en su espalda a una persona a quien se le consideró un _tabú_, pero de quien sabía que hacia el final de su vida tuvo las mejores intenciones.

_— Lo que hiciste en tu vida se queda aquí conmigo. Y en honor a ti, los chicos y yo haremos cosas grandes en la vida._

Imborrables como aquel tatuaje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Todavía me duele ;;;; pero dentro de lo que cabe, considero que mi historia no tuvo en un final triste~ al menos me gusta pensar que así recuerdan a Ash. **

**En fin~ si la flojera no reina dentro de poco, quizá vuelva a hacer un fic de ellos dos ( lo cual es algo que realmente quiero). Y de antemano, gracias a los que leyeron hasta acá.**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
